1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods and systems for increasing the production of a desired product of multi-step step pathway involving equilibrium reactions. In some embodiments, the desired product is the high intensity sweetener, monatin.
2. Background
Monatin is a high-intensity sweetener having the chemical formula:

Because of various naming conventions, monatin is also known by a number of alternative chemical names, including: 2-hydroxy-2-(indol-3-ylmethyl)-4-aminoglutaric acid; 4-amino-2-hydroxy-2-(1H-indol-3-ylmethyl)-pentanedioic acid; 4-hydroxy-4-(3-indolylmethyl)glutamic acid; and, 3-(1-amino-1,3-dicarboxy-3-hydroxy-but-4-yl)indole.
Monatin includes two chiral centers leading to four potential stereoisomeric configurations. The R,R configuration (the “R,R stereoisomer” or “R,R monatin”); the S,S configuration (the “S,S stereoisomer” or “S,S monatin”); the R,S configuration (the “R,S stereoisomer” or “R,S monatin”); and the S,R configuration (the “S,R stereoisomer” or “S,R monatin”).
WO 2003/091396 A2, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses, inter alia, polypeptides, pathways, and microorganisms for in vivo and in vitro production of monatin. WO 2003/091396 A2 (see, e.g., FIGS. 1-3 and 11-13), and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/282260 describe the production of monatin from tryptophan through multi-step pathways involving biological conversions with polypeptides (proteins) or enzymes. One pathway described involves converting tryptophan to indole-3-pyruvate (“I-3-P”) (reaction (1)), converting indole-3-pyruvate to 2-hydroxy 2-(indol-3-ylmethyl)-4-keto glutaric acid (monatin precursor, “MP”) (reaction (2)), and converting MP to monatin (reaction (3)), biologically, for example, with enzymes.
Certain isomeric forms of monatin can be found in the bark of roots of the Schlerochiton ilicifolius plant located in the Transvaal Region of South Africa. However, the concentration of the monatin present in the dried bark, expressed as the indole in its acid form, has been found to be about 0.007% by mass. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,298. The exact method by which monatin is produced in the plant is presently unknown.
At least in part because of its sweetening characteristic, it is desirable to have an economic source of monatin. Thus, there is a continuing need to increase the efficiency of synthetic pathways, such as monatin synthetic pathways, including the biological multi-step pathways described above.